Through the Green Glass Door
by Stamina Pendragon
Summary: When a new girl arived in Dakota,Virgil didn't think anything of it, but when troble follows after her, can Satic and Gear be enough to save her? and how is Hotstreak involved? Is it just smoke,or is there fire underneath all the ice?
1. Prologe

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Setting: a small town a few miles outside the city of Dakota.

(I think that's all you'll need right know so on with the story!

Through the Green Glass Door

She had to get out of here, 'cause **_he_** was here. If he caught her...she didn't want to think about it. She crept along in the shadows of her of her living room /funny, being afraid at home, I thought this was suppose to be a safe place, ha! not for me...never for me/ there was the door, her freedom, its just a few more steps and she'd be gone, away from this living hell /I'll come back for you later Austin, when I've got everything figured out, and then/ her thoughts were interrupted by movement on the couch

"Where do you think you going" said the mass of drunkenness.

"Answer me bitch" the mass slurred

"Out dad"

"Don't get smart with me girl" the mass started

"Ya, wouldn't want to hurt you brain"

"Shut up! You Stupid Bitch you think you smart? Your nuthing girl Nuthing!" the mass slurred as he through a beer bottle at her and hit her in the face. She crumpled down on the floor clutching her face.

"Ha-ha! Teach you to get smart with me" the mass said as he stumbled towards her

"Get away from me"

"Don't tell me what to do" he said. The mass kicked her in the head and she let out a chocked cry

"Shut up!" and another kick, and another and another, finale she blacked out, retreating to her little world, where she was safe, where no one could hurt her.

**_(Scene change, Time elapse: 12 hours)_**

She opened her eyes, she was in her living room, that she knew. /what happened? /

"Good you up, make me breakfast" said her father

"NOW!" her roared throwing a bottle at her, it hit the wall above her head and shattered.

"Make it you self" she hissed

"...what?"

"You heard me"

"Bitch, make me breakfast now, or your sister wont live to 5" he said as he hosted her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall

"...fine, I'll cook you stupid breakfast, just... just don't hurt Austin"

"Always gets to you"

"Whatever"

Austin walked into the room a few minuets after their fight, dragging her doll behind her "Angel, I hungy"

Angel's green eyes softened when she gazed on Austin, her ocean blue eyes and soft blond hair where a sharp contrasts to her own jet black hair and dark green eyes. Angel had vowed after their mom died under suspicious circumstances that she would always protect Austin, always.

"Alright, I'm making breakfast" said Angel, who was over by the 'fridge looking for the milk.

"What's the matta with you face?" asked Austin cutely.

Angel froze, she forgot about her face!, the cuts from the bottle last night…

"Ya, what happened to your face?' asked her dad in a mock worry tone

Oh well, what Austin doesn't know wont hurt her

"I, um, I walked into my mirror last night, don't worry about it." She said. When breakfast was done, Austin went to her room for her mid-morning nap.

"Clean up you face, Bitch" said the monster a.k.a. her dad.

"It's fine" the next thing Angel know she was up against the wall with a hand around her throat.

"Don't talk back to me, you worthless piece of shit!" the monster yelled

"Austin's…she's trying to sleep" she managed to get out as her air supply was cut short.

"Fine, whatever, get me a beer and get out of my site" the monster said.

As she get the beer for her father, angel had made up her mind /tonight me and Austin are gettin' out of this hell hole/ she clutched the beer bottle by the neck and raised it up over her fathers head /one way or another/


	2. To the City!

"Bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

Setting(s): a small house in small town outside of Dakota city, the City of Dakota.

Time:9:50-10:00 and 11:00

Previously:

As she get the beer for her father, angel had made up her mind /tonight me and Austin are gettin' out of this hell hole/ she clutched the beer bottle by the neck and raised it up over her fathers head /one way or another/

Now:

Angel bought the bottle down as hared as she could onto her fathers head, he made no sound as she continually smashed the broken bottle into his head. Angel stopped when all she was holding was the bloodied neck of the beer bottle. Her father slumped down the couch and then fell onto the floor soon after she had stopped hitting him. /now I have to get Austin out of here/ thought Angel, unusually calm for someone who had just killed their dad.

"Austin?," Angel asked as she softly rapped on the door, "you awake?"

"yawn yea" came a sleepy reply.

"I'm gunna come in, okay?" asked Angel

"Kay"

Angel slowly opened the door to Austin's room and stepped in. Austin was on her bed, apparently she had just waken up. Angel, still to calm to be natural, studied the room for a moment.

"Pack you favorite things, we're leaving" said Angel

"Why?" Austin asked, waking up fully instantly

"Because I said, get you backpack and put your favorite toys, I'll pack you clothes, but we need to hurry" was her answer.

"Kay" and the two when about packing in silence. Angel packed warm clothing and light clothing, shoes and even hair care products into that little pink backpack. Austin put her favorite dolls and books into her other bag, the green one Angel gave her last year.

"Hurry, we don't have much time left and I still need to pack" said Angel

"Is daddy coming?" Austin asked innocently

"…no, Austin, I want you to stay here, alright, right in this room till I get back, okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"I promise" said Austin and sat down on her bed. Angel left the room and walked across the kitchen, stepping over her fathers' body and into her room. Angel packed her warm clothes, her lighter clothing and her shoes.

She went over to her bed and pulled the mattress up. There was a wad of money, almost two thousand dollars, which she had saved or stolen over the past four years. Lastly she changer her clothes, it was a miracle Austin never noticed the blood stains on the clothes she had been wearing. Angel grabbed her bag and walked out of the room across the kitchen, not even glancing at her father's body, and into Austin's room. Austin was asleep on her bed, her blond hair spread out like a halo around her head.

"Hay baby," Angel said as she lifted Austin onto her hip, "shhh, shhh" she coed when Austin started to wake up. Angel walked to the car and strapped Austin in. When Angel got out of the car, she broke down and threw-up. She started to tremble /what am I going to do! I'm only 15, I can't drive! I need to stay together, for Austin's sake. I can do this, but where to go? Any where but here, that's for sure/ Angel was breathing hard when she strapped her self in the car and stared at the steering wheel /what am I going to do? If I go to jail…/ Angel looked back at the sleeping form of Austin / who will look after Austin?, no I can't go to jail, I can't leave Austin by her self/ as she continued to stare down the steering wheel thought came to her /Francis, he'll know what to do/

"Hey, baby…hay Austin walk up, please?" Angel said/asked

"yawn…wha?" was her reply. Angel waked around to were Austin was strapped in and took her out of the car.

"We're going to walk to the city, okay, good"

And they stated walking(me: no dah). With the occasional interruptions:

"I wanna go home, my feet hurt, I have to use the bathroom" Austin whined

"we can't go home, I told you. I'll carry you if you feet hurt that much, didn't think so," Austin shock her head, she hated piggybacks when she was tiered, " and you can use the bathroom when we get there, I already told you this" was Angels stern reply.

**_(Scene change, Time elapse: 1 hour) _**

Angel and Austin entered the city of Dakota around noonish, Angel found this out when Austin stopped complaining about her being tired and started complaining that she was hungry.

"Um… lets get you some thing to eat, then we need a place to stay" Angel said. They walked into a small dinner near where they had entered the city and took a seat next to a man in a black trench coat and hat(me: three guesses guys, two don't count)

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress

"Umm… I'll have a Mountain Dew (me: Love Mountain Dew!!), and Austin will have your grilled cheese and some chocolate milk"

"Ya!"

"Okay, that will be a few minuets" said the waitress when she was done taking there orders. Angel put her bag down near her feet and picked up the news paper. Austin, sitting next to her, was spinning on the stool she was sitting on.

"After this, are we gunna go home, how come dad didn't take us, do we have to walk home again? I don't wanna walk again." Austin babbled. Angel looked up from the news paper she was looking at, and over to Austin.

"Austin, shush, your annoying the nice man, no we're not going home after this," Angel was interrupted by the waitress, who had come with their food, "now eat up, you need your strength, you're a growing girl, thanks miss"

"Your welcome, how old is you daughter?" asked the waitress innocently Angel spit her drink out.

"My…my daughter?, No, no, she's my sister, she's 4." Angel said

"Oh, I'm sorry" the waitress said. Austin was bored, the man next to her seemed fun (me: hehehe)

"Hi mister, my names Austin, what's yours?"

"…" he looked at her like 'what are you doing?' Austin, if she even noticed, ignored it

"You look familiar, do I know you, my names Austin, and I'm 5, well I'm almost 5, how old are you?" Austin asked ever so cutely

"…" He had know idea how she was, /why is she asking me these questions? /

"Austin. Leave the man alone, I'm sorry about her" Angel said, trying to save the man from Austin's babbling

"It's okay sissy, oh, this is my sissy, Angel" Austin said. it…, nah/

"Shut up!," He said, "can you not stop talking, god! You've been in her what, 10 minuets? You Haven't stopped talking you Stupid Kid!" Angel had had enough, nobody talks to her sister like that, No body

"Whatever it is that's eating you, it must be suffering horribly. She's a kid, what do you expect. You have no right to talk to her like that!" Angel and the man were both standing up.

"Do you know who your talking lady?" he yelled. People where staring and he was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't care who you are, what you drive, or where you'd rather be. You have no right to yell at my little sister you jerk!"

"I'm starting to get annoyed" he stated /is that smoke? / Angel thought

"what are you the incredible hulk?" why don't you take off that hat, so we can see who you really are?" Angel demanded.

"fine!" he said as he tore the hat off of his head and faced Angel.

"oh my god, Francis?"


	3. AN

I'm working on my forth and fifth chapters, but i wont post them untill i have at least 3 reviews.

I also need away for Angel and Austin to become Bangbabys, since the big bang already happened and so did Power Outage (Hotstreak and Ebon seperated) so please help me.


	4. Fear Hotstreak when he's out of Characte...

ME: okay people you asked for it… the third chapter, read the warning and review plz!

* * *

"Bla"talking 

/bla/thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

Setting(s): the City of Dakota.

Warning: Hotstreak is a lot OOC, sorry, but it's my story.

Previously:

"what are you the incredible hulk?" why don't you take off that hat, so we can see who you really are?" Angel demanded.

"fine!" he said as he tore the hat off of his head and faced Angel.

"oh my god, Francis?"

**Now:**

"You know me?"

"Ya, Francis, It's my, Angel, Angel Hallowell, don't you remember, I was in your gang before my sister was born"

"…Angel Hallo…It's you!" he shouted

"No, really?"

"Don't call me Francis, the name's Hotstreak"

"Hotstreak, what kind of name is that? Austin, this is Fran-um, Hotstreak, HS, this is Austin" Angel said, finally introducing them

"So I've heard," Hotstreak said icily, "did you just call me HS?"

"Ya, Hotstreak is so long," Angel said. Finally she looked around, "hay, where did everybody go?"

"Hotstreak, we know you're in there!" came a voice from outside (me: umm, what happened to the sirens? reads above hm, must have forgot to put them in) Angel runs to the window and sees police cars surround the Dinner.

"…The Hell? Why are the cops here? Francis, what's going on?"

"we know you're in there, release the girls and surrender peacefully!" Came the voice again.

"…don't you have a TV?"

"…ya, but I was never allowed to watch it"

"Why?"

"…no reason" what was she supposed to tell him 'my dad's an abusive drunk and he wouldn't let me out of the house, let alone watch TV, that's why I don't watch it' oh ya, that'll work, hn, not!

"ya well any way, I'm a bang baby, you know…" she started

"oh my God, you _that_ Hotstreak!" Angel Shouted. Austin was sitting down on her bar stool, she hadn't moved since the two started fighting, about 10 minuets ago. Now she got up and went over to the window

"Sissy?" Austin said quietly

"The pyromaniac Hotstreak?" Angel asked firmly

"Ya…"

"Sissy?" Austin said a little louder

"And you didn't tell me, what kind of friend are you?"

"Well, you never asked before now"

"SISSY!" Austin shouted and Angel ran to her side, her conversation with Hotstreak forgotten

"Austin what's wrong?"

"look" Austin pointed outside. By this time Hotstreak had come over to see what Austin was talking about,. He looked out the window and new instantly

"Shit, it's Static and Gear," Hotstreak said, "get away from the window, both of you"

"Why?" Angel demanded as she grabbed Austin and got behind Hotstreak

"It's kind of complicated" was her answer.

"Then why don't you explain it to me!" Angel nearly shouted at him as she hid Austin behind the counter. They hadn't seen each other in almost 5 years, but he still gets on her nerves.

"I can do that," said a voice, Static, "he's a bad guy, and he is holding you captive, so if you'd kindly come with me…"

"Don't touch her sparky!"

"Ooh, possessive"

"He wishes" Angel said, she had no idea what was going on, but she didn't care, Austin was in danger, and there were cops outside /there going to arrest me for killing him, there going to take me away and Austin will be all alone. That cannot happen, I wont let it/

"Whatever, Gear you get them out of here while I deal with the hot head" Static said as he dived for Hotstreak.

"Miss, come with me please, I have to get you both out of here" said Gear, mistaking the fear in her eyes for being afraid of Hotstreak

"Get away from me" she said in a low tone

"Please come with me, it's not safe here" Gear said as he reached for her arm.

_**flashback**_

'_Angel, come with me' Andrew Hallowell said as he reached for her arm_

'_but I don't wanna leave without mommy' a 6 year old Angel replied._

'_I _said_ it's time to leave Angel, mommy will come home soon'_

'_just a few more minuets, please daddy'_

_SMACK! 'You do what your daddy tells you to Bitch' _

'_cry's why did you hurt me daddy?'_

_SMACK 'don't ask stupid questions' Andrew grabbed her arm forcefully and dragger Angel out of the Hospital_

"_Daddy you're hurting me, Daddy? Let go, that hurts, Daddy stop, please!' Angel cried, thought they fell on deaf ears._

**_End flashback_**

Angel lashed out and punched Gear squarely on the chin

"Don't touch me!" Angel shouted. Something in her voice made Hotstreak look at her. Angel was on the ground, her eyes where wide with panic and she was backed up to the counter in the fetal position. While Hotstreak was distracted Static punched in sending him into the counter.

"Ahhh!" Angel squeaked

"Leave him alone, you big Meany" Austin shouted, she was out from behind the counter and standing in front of Hotstreak.

/Austin! ,/ Angel thought / she's going to get hurt/ Angel grabbed a sharp knife and dragged herself up.

"Wha? He's the meany, not me" Static said. He was more that a little confuses.

"Get _away_ from her!" Angel Shouted as she placed her self in between Austin and Static

"Hay, I'm not the one who's going to hurt her, Hotstreak is"

No answer, Angel just stood between Austin and Static /I can't get arrested, where would Austin go, what would happen to her without me? No, I can't leave her, I _can't_ get arrested/

"He's a criminal, we're not the one's you need to be afraid of" Gear said, apparently recovered from the punch.

Angel's eyes narrowed, she needed a plan, /the main exit is blocked by the Feds/ Angel thought, slipping back into her gangster outlook /there's got to be another exit/ Angel looked behind her, /Hotstreak's fakin', all I need to do is get Austin and get out and hopefully he'll follow/ Angel looked back at Static and Gear then grabbed Austin and retreated to where Hotstreak was laying.

"F, I can't get arrested," Angel whispered, barley moving her lips, "I can't tell you why, but I just can't" Then Hotstreak jumped up suddenly and hit Gear with a fire ball.

"Angel grab you sis and go, I'll be right there" Hotstreak said so only Angel could hear.

"Okay, Austin let's go" Angel said. She and Austin ran towards the back as Hotstreak attacked Static and Gear.

(With Angel)

Angel ran out of the dinner and stopped. She had no idea where she was. The city was new to her /Francis, hurry up! / she hide in some shadows near where she came out.

(With Hotstreak)

/okay, Inspector Gadget(1) will be out for awhile, so now to deal with sparky/

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, what does Aqua Maria think of this one?" Static taunted

"She not my girlfriend, she use to be in my gang before she moved" Hotstreak said, and through a fireball at him. /I need away out of here, fast, that's it! /

"Hasta luego(2) sparky!" Hotstreak shouted as he shot flames from his hands all around the Dinner, and blow up a car. With Static distracted and Gear out of commission, Hotstreak made a break for it.

(Back with Angel)

"Sissy, I'm scared" Austin whispered. Angel was also close to hysterics, she definitely just her something explode, and it was close, but she couldn't let Austin know she was scared. She had to be strong for Austin

"Shhh, its alright" Angel tried to comfort Austin.

"Hay hay hay, what are you two still doing here?" Hotstreak had just ran out of the back door, Angel glared at him.

"We just came here, I don't know my way around the city anymore you stupid numbskull, you have to show us."

"Hay, don't yell at me, it's not my fault your stupid!"

"I'm stupid! Ha! He say's I'm stupid," she waked him on the head, "ya, I'm the stupid one"

"Whatever, lets just leave before pikachu and his boyfriend comes back(me: I'm sorry, I needed to say something degrading)" Hotstreak started walking in one direction. Angel stared at him for a few seconds then followed.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked, curious

"To see a friend"

* * *

1 Me:dances and sings You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me 

I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream... ya, um My sister and I have this thing she called Gear, Mr. Gizmo gadget. So when ever we see Gear, we sing Youngstown (don't own).

2 In the episode "No Man's an Island" Hotstreak said something along those lines, I can't remember exactly so I improvised.


	5. How it happened

"Bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

Setting(s): the City of Dakota.

Warning: Hotstreak is a lot OOC, sorry, but it's my story.

Previously:

"Where are you going?" Angel asked, curious

"To see a friend"

Now:

They were at the docks. Angel, hated the docks, she had fallen in when she ran with Francis's gang and nearly downed when she hit her head on one of the legs on the dock. One moment she was walking on the docks and the next she was in the water. She remembered hitting her head, but after that it was fuzzy. She woke up in her bed the next morning.

"Never thought I'd be here again" Angel said with a sour note in her voice

"What, bad memories?' Hotstreak joked.

"Look, sissy, look! Water, do you think I could go swimming?" Austin was overjoyed. She'd only see water from her books.

"This way" They followed him into a warehouse near there.

"Where ya been?" a shadowy (me: guess who!) demanded

"I got distracted" Hotstreak shot back

"Who's she?" someone else asks.

"Who cares" voice one said

"Who wants to know?" Angel demanded. She was very confused.

"Her name's Angel, she's a…old acquaintance" Hotstreak stated

"_OLD ACQUAINTANCE_! I'll give you old acquaintance, FRANCIS!," Angel shrieked, "old acquaintance, indeed" Austin giggled, sissy was being funny.

"And you felt compelled to bring her here? You an idiot, she's going to give us away to the cops" Voice number one said as he stepped out from the shadows. Angel grabbed Austin (me: she does that a lot) and took a step back /holy shit, the dudes a shadow! /

"The Hell?"

"His name's Ebon, that's Talon, he's Shiv, and she's Aqua Maria" Hotstreak said, walking over to join the others.

"Right tell her are name's so when she goes to the cops, she knows exactly who we are," Ebon told Hotstreak, "very smart"

"Cops? Where, they aren't here are they?!?, if they are, I need to leave" Angel rambled, looking back at the way she came in.

"Why are you running from the feds? You said you'd tell me" Hotstreak said.

"Umm, ah, Austin umm, we're going to play hide and seek, okay?" Angel said, crouching down to Austin

"Okay! You count, because I wanna hide" Austin said happily

"Good, hide any where in this room"

"don't look!" Austin said as she ran off in some random direction. Angel pretended to cover her eyes, when she was sure Austin was out of ear shot she turned and looked at the others.

"I can't get arrested" Angel stated.

"Why do you think your going to be arrested?" Hotstreak asked walking over to Angel.

"I…I killed my dad"

"Oh, okay if that's all…you did what?" It finally sunk into Hotstreaks head.

"I killed my dad" Angel repeated in a shake voice

"Why?" Hotstreak pressed.

"Because..., "Angel started, then became defensive, "why do you care, remember I'm an old acquaintance" she pushed Hotstreak away and went to find Austin.

"Do you think we can trust her?," said Talon, "she did kill her dad"

"She's not joinin' the crew. This only proves that she won't go to the cops" Ebon said

"Hay, hay who said she was joinin'?," Hotstreak said, "she's not even a Bangbaby" Angel walked back with Austin there talking about you(1) Angel looked around.

"Who said that?" /this is crazy/

"Who said what? You goin' crazy on us?"

"Shut up" Angel looked around /this place reeks. Where near the docks so, go onto the boat what?/

"Is there a…hay, you turning normal" Angel looked at Ebon, he was looking human. Ebon looked at himself.

"Damit, Hotstreak we need to go the that crazy doctors place, if he made the cure, he had to have had some of the old gas, I want it"

"What do we do with them?" Shiv said, looking at Angel and Austin.

"Tie them and put them on the boat" Ebon said, pointing to the rope.

"Sure thing boss"

"Hay, don't I get a say in this?" Angel shouted as she jumped out of Shiv's way.

"No"

"Okay, just checking" Angel said and then kicked Shiv in the jaw.

"Talon, Maria, tie them up, _NOW_!" Ebon shouted trying to open up one of his shadow portals

"Nighty night girls" Talon said then did her screaming thing. Angel hit her with a box.

"hay, girl!" Aqua Maria said, getting Angel's attention.

"what!"

"I think I have something important to you" Maria said, holding Austin up. Austin looked like she was having a ball, sitting on the water.

"…" Angel narrowed her eyes and glared at Maria, "put her down"

"She'll be fine, if you follow me to the boat"

"…fine"

**_(Scene change, Time elapse: no idea, umm their on the ship during 'Power Outage')_**

Hotstreak, Talon and Ebon were in the room. Talon, or Teresa which was her real name, was normal looking, and Angel was confused. For hours she's been hearing this voice in her head, that she needed to get Austin and get out, but she didn't know who it was. Angel looked each of them over, Hotstreak looked scared, so did Ebon and Talon looked scared, for other obvious reasons (me: aka she's being held hostage) Angel looked at Austin, she was asleep, not a care in the world. /I wish I could be like that no you don't ya, your right, but I hope she stays like that? Ebon just left, Hotstreak and Teresa followed. Angel got up and walked over to a piece of rusted metal and cut her bindings. Them she ran over and untied Austin. There was a commotion outside so Angel waited until it was over to come out.

"What happened?" Angel asked Teresa, who was still there.

"Static came and took the gas, every one went after him. We need to get out of here fast."

"No, I can't."

"Fine, lets find Static and Gear. I'll go that way," Teresa said, pointing in one direction, "and you go that way" she pointed to the other direction.

"Okay. Austin, come on" Angel and Teresa split up. Angel and Austin walked along the endless corridors until they reached a sing that read 'quarantine section' you need to get out of here /no! I can't, not yet/ suddenly the corridor was filled whit a purple gas. Angel and Austin started coughing and gagging on the gas. Then suddenly it was gone.

"okay, lets get out of here, fast" Angel said to know one. She grabbed Austin and made a break for it. She ran thought the endless corridors until she found a door, the ship was sinking, some thing when thru it. Angel lifted Austin onto her hip and jumped of the sinking ship.

"We need to find someplace safe"

* * *

1 I recently saw 'Frozen Out' and the dude said that being homeless messes with a persons head, and don't you think killing her father might mess with you head as well, so she's going slightly crazy, but don't worry, it's only temperary(sp?) 

Read&Review!


	6. I Need Help

okay my duckys, time to vote. . . should Angel be:

A. a vampire(sp?)-supper strong and fast, she would also have the apility to take other metahumen powers when she sucked their blood

_**OR **_

_**

* * *

**_

B. she's a supper powerfull pychic, a mind melter(this is a class from the RPG Rifts, it meens a powerfull psychic, not that she destroys brains, sorry for the confusion(sp?) Mirage), if you will

VOTE NOW!


	7. AN2

* * *

I have decided that Angel will be Psychic. I will have the next chapter up soon, and I will delete this one, so, ya, thanx 4 voting and I hope you like the next chapter. I now have school to worry about, so soon may not be so soon, so I apologize in advance.

* * *


End file.
